Affair School
by Woonique Bammie
Summary: "Kita, Bana High School di undang dalam perayaan hari jadi Inspirit High School bulan depan!" / "Tak ada pilihan lain selain kita ikuti apa kemauan dari Yunho-shi dan Jaejoong-shi. Tapi akan ku buat Inspirit High School menyesal telah mengundang kita." CHAP 2 UPDATE! / Cast : INFINITE & B1A4
1. Chapter 1

'**Affair School'**

**Author**: Zemma DongWoonique

**A/N** : Lagi-lagi FF ku yang ini judulnya gak nyambung sama certanya.

Mianhae, Jeongmal Mianhae…

**Pairing : **INFINITE &B1A4

Infinite:

Sungjong: Lee Sung Jong

Sunggyu: Kim Sung Gyu

Sungyeol: Lee Seong Yeol

Hoya: Lee Ho Won

Woohyun: Nam Woo Hyun

Dongwoo: Jang Dong Woo

Myungsoo: Kim Myung Soo

B1A4:

CNU : Shin Dong Woo

Sandeul: Lee Jung Hwan

Jinyoung: Jung Jin Young

Baro: Cha Sun Woo

Gongchan: Gong Chan Shik

**Couple **:

CNU & Sungjong = CNUJong

Woohyun & Sunggyu = WooGyu

Dongwoo & Hoya = DongYa

Myungsoo & Sungyeol = MyungYeol

Baro & Sandeul = BaDeul

Gongchan & Jinyoung = ChanYoung

**Petinggi Inspirit High School (sekolah para same)** : KangTeuk couple.

**Petinggi Bana High School (sekolah para uke)** : YunJae couple.

.

.

.

**Prolog** :

Inspirit High School dan Bana High School adalah dua sekolah yang sangat terkenal di Seoul. Bahkan kedua sekolah ini tidak hanya terkenal di Seoul saja namun diluar negara Seoul kedua sekolah ini dikenal juga.

Dua sekolah yang terlihat akur satu sama lain karena kedua petinggi dari sekolah tersebut adalah empat orang sahabat. Namun siapa yang tahu jika di antara murid dan guru dari kedua sekolah tersebut tak seakur petinggi mereka.

Mereka hanya akan terlihat akur jika ada para petinggi mereka. Sehingga para petinggi kedua sekolah atau orang selain penghuni salah satu sekolah tidak mengetahui permusuhan tersebut.

Namun sepintar apa pun mereka menutupi permusuhan yang terjadi suatu saat nanti pasti juga akan terbongkar dan diketahui petinggi sekolah atau orang lain ….

…o0o…

**Ruangan petinggi Bana High School**

**.**

Saat ini terlihat empat orang umat manusia tengah berada di salah satu ruangan disebuah sekolah. Mereka bereempat tak lain dan tak bukan adalah petinggi dari dua sekolah yang terkenal di Seoul. Dua sekolah tersebut adalah Inspirit High School dan Bana High School.

Yunho dan Jaejoong dua orang tuan rumah sekaligus pemilik ruangan yang saat ini mereka tempati adalah petinggi dari **Bana High School**. Sedangkan dua orang lainnya Kangin dan Leeteuk yang merupakan tamu di ruangan tersebut adalah petinggi dari **Inspirit High School**.

"Kangin, Teukkie." Ucap Yunho sambil memeluk dua sahabatnya itu bergantian lalu disusul istrinya Jaejoong setelahnya.

"Hyung." Balas Kangin membalas pelukan kedua sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian berdua?" tanya Jaejoong setelah selesai dengan acara(?) peluk-pelukannya.

"Seperti yang bisa kalian lihat, kami baik-baik saja." Balas Kangin.

"Baguslah jika begitu. Kami juga baik-baik saja." Jawab Yunho.

"Yack Yunho, memangnya siapa yang bertanya padamu apakah kalian berdua baik-baik saja eoh?" tanya Leeteuk dengan nada yang dibuat seolah tak suka.

"Huh, jahat sekali kau Teukkie." Balas Yunho.

"Yack JUNG YUNHO. Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Teukkie. Hanya Kangin saja yang boleh memanggil nama itu. Terdengar aneh ketika kau mengucapkannya, lagi pula aku tak ingin mendapat amarah dari Jaejoong." Kata Leeteuk dengan raut wajah yang dibuat-buat kesal. Sambil melihat ke arah Jaejoong yang memperlihatkan raut wajah seolah sedang cemburu.

"Ne arra. Maafkan aku ya, nyonya Kim Leeteuk istri dari Kim Young Woon, a.k.a Kangin." Kata Yunho yang membuat mereka berempat tertawa mendengar candaan mereka tadi sambil memeluk dan mencium mesra sang istri Jaejoong.

"Kangin, Leeteuk apa yang membuat kalian kemari?" tanya Jaejoong memulai lagi pembicaraan setelah tertawa bersama tadi.

"Iya, tidak biasanya kalian kemari? Apa ada masalah?" tambah Yunho sambil duduk disofa ada di ruangan tersebut dan di ikuti tiga orang lainnya.

"Kurasa begitu. Yunho, Jaejoong. Apa kalian tau tentang permusuhan yang terjadi diantara murid dan guru dari sekolah yang kita pimpin saat ini?" tanya Kangin serius.

"Ne arra. Aku pikir itu semua hanya gosip belaka untuk menjatuhkan nama baik sekolah yang dengan susah payah kita bangun ini." Kata Yunho.

"Ani. Kabar yang beredar saat ini bukan hanya gosip melainkan fakta." Balas Leeteuk.

"Dari mana kalian tau jika permusuhan ini fakta?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku dan teukie mencari tau lebih dalam tentang gosip permusuhan ini. Awalnya aku juga berpikir sama seperti yang kau pikirkan tadi, bahwa ini hanya salah satu cara untuk menjatuhkan nama sekolah kita. Tapi ternyata ini bukan hanya gosip belaka melainkan fakta." Kata Kangin yang membuat suasana ruangan yang tadinya penuh tawa menjadi serius.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Yunho.

"Entahlah aku juga tak tau, karena itu aku kemari untuk mencari solusinya bersama." Ujar Kangin.

Cukup lama hening melanda mereka berempat. Tak ada yang berniat membuka suara, mereka masih sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing untuk mencari solusi dari permusuhan yang terjadi diantara murid dan guru dari kedua sekolah.

"Ahhh. Aku ada ide." Ucap Leeteuk tiba-tiba dengan semangat yang berhasil dengan sukses membuat tiga orang lainnya terlonjak kaget.

"HWAA. Aish kau ini, membuatku kaget saja." Kesal Jaejoong pada Leeteuk yang membuat Jaejoong hampir terjatuh dari duduknya karena terkejut.

"Hehe…. mian." Kata Leeteuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Apa idemu?" tanya Yunho.

"Begini. Sebentar lagi Inspirit High School akan merayakan hari jadi sekolah kan?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Ne, lalu?" tanya jaejoong singkat.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian Bana High School ikut serta dalam acara tersebut."

"Kurasa jika hanya itu tidak akan berhasil. Kau tau sendiri bukan jika mereka akan terlihat akur satu sama lain jika ada kita." Kata Kangin yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Jaejoong tanda kalau ia menyetujui apa yang diucapkan Kangin tadi.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Kangin." Kata Yunho.

"Kita tak perlu ada dalam acara tersebut." Kata polos Jaejoong.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Begini, kita lakukan apa yang diucapkan Leeteuk tadi namun kita tak perlu ada dalam acara tersebut dengan alasan penting yang berhubungan dengan sekolah sehingga kita tidak bisa ikut bergabung. Tapi kita tetap mengutus orang lain untuk mengetahui apa saja yang terjadi selama acara berlangsung." Kata Jaejoong panjang lebar.

"Lalu kita buat scenario menarik yang membuat mereka akan kompak nantinya." Tambah Leeteuk.

"Emmp… kurasa lumayan." Kata Yunho.

"Kalau tetap tak berhasil bagaimana?" tanya Kangin.

"Ohh… ayolah changi, mencobanya saja belum kenapa kau langsung berpikir ini akan gagal." Seru Leeteuk pada kangin.

"Aku hanya takut jika rencana ini gagal."

"Tenanglah raccon, ini hanya awal. Kita masih memilik banyak cara yang akan kita lakukan nanti." Kata Jaejoong yang langsung mendapat deatglare dari Leeteuk yang tak terima Kangin-nya disebut raccoon.

_TBC_

Buat yang udah baca, Jeongmal gomawo and mind to review?

Ahhh …..

Adakah yang ingin kelanjutannya?

Kalau responya bagus, aku lanjut ….

Kalau ga, cukup sampai disini and ku hapus nih FF …^^


	2. Chapter 2

'**Affair School'**

**Author**: Zemma DongWoonique / Woonique Bammie

**Pairing / Main Cast : **INFINITE &B1A4

**INFINITE:**

Sungjong: Lee Sung Jong

Sunggyu: Kim Sung Gyu

Sungyeol: Lee Seong Yeol

Hoya: Lee Ho Won

Woohyun: Nam Woo Hyun

Dongwoo: Jang Dong Woo

Myungsoo: Kim Myung Soo

**B1A4:**

CNU : Shin Dong Woo

Sandeul: Lee Jung Hwan

Jinyoung: Jung Jin Young

Baro: Cha Sun Woo

Gongchan: Gong Chan Shik

**Couple **:

CNU & Sungjong = CNUJong

Woohyun & Sunggyu = WooGyu

Dongwoo & Hoya = DongYa

Myungsoo & Sungyeol = MyungYeol

Baro & Sandeul = BaDeul

Gongchan & Jinyoung = ChanYoung

**Petinggi Inspirit High School (sekolah para same)** : KangTeuk couple.

**Petinggi Bana High School (sekolah para uke)** : YunJae couple.

**A/N : **weleh, weleh…. Lama bgt ya ni ff baru update chap 2 nya. mian sdh bwt readers sekalian pada nunggu lama ff ancur, aneh, dan gaje ini. Aku gak nyangka kalo ni ff bayak yang minta lanjut *nangis terharu*, padahal aku udah mau hapus … hehehe ….

...

* * *

...

**Bana High School**

Dua orang namja cantik namun tetap terlihat manly tengah berlajan bersama. Yang bermata sipit bernama Kim Sunggyu sedangkan yang satunya bernama Lee Sungjong (seperti di 'MV The Cheaser'. Menurut Z.I, Sungjong keren banget di situ. Cantik namun tetap terlihat manly) tengah berjalan sedikit cepat dan sambil menggerutu kecil dan nampak di wajah mereka berdua ada raut kekesalan.

Tadi saat jam istirahat Sunggyu dan Sungjong dipanggil untuk ke ruangan petinggi Bana High School. Setelah keluar dari ruangan petinggi Bana High School Sunggyu dan Sungjong tampak kesal. Sebenarnya mereka dipanggil bertiga, satunya lagi bernama Jung Jinyoung. Tapi dia menghilang entah kemana setelah tadi keluar dari ruangan atasan mereka, Yunjae.

"Apa-apan mereka, kenapa mereka memutuskan hal itu secara sepihak tanpa mengadakan rapat dulu dengan para pengajar." Gerutu Sungjong kesal menuju salah satu kelas.

Sama seperti Sungjong yang masuk salah satu kelas, Sunggyu pun masuk salah satu kelas untuk memberitahukan pada muridnya tentang apa sudah diperintahkan YunJae padanya. "Aigoo… aku bisa gila karena ini." Gerutu Sunggyu.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Permisi!" kata Sungjong sopan, membuka pintu setelah tadi mengetuk dan diperbolehkan masuk.

Yunho menatap kearah pintu. "Oh~ kalian. Silahkan duduk!" suruh Yunho yang merupakan atasan dari Sunggyu dan Sungjong mempersilahkan duduk pada dua orang bawahan nya itu.

Sunggyu dan Sungjong mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju kursi yang ada diruangan tersebut. "Ne, ada perlu apa anda memanggil kami kemari?" tanya Sunggyu yang sudah duduk dihadapan Yunho.

Yunho yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan beberapa kertas pun meletakkan kertas yang menjadi teman kerjanya. Lalu menatap kearah Sunggyu dan Sungjong. "Kenapa hanya kalian berdua yang kemari, bukankah aku juga memanggil Jinyoung." Tanya Yunho yang tak melihat satu dari tiga orang yang dipanggilnya. "Aku akan bicara langsung saja karena masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan. Kalian bisa sampaikan ini nanti pada Jiyoung, aku tak bisa menunggunya." Kata Yunho. GyuJong menganggukan kepala siap mendengarkan perkataan yang akan diucapkan Yunho. Nampaknya ini serius.

"Bulan depan Inspirit High School akan merayakan hari jadi mereka. Kita diundang untuk ikut serta dalam acara tersebut. Dan aku menerima undangan tersebut." Kata Yunho langsung pada pokok pembahasan.

Sunggyu dan Sungjong sontak memebelalakan mata mereka.

"MWO!."

GyuJong ingin memekik terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja didengar oleh telingga mereka berdua. Namun mereka kalah cepat dari seorang namja cantik berkulit mulus, bahkan mungkin lebih mulus dari pada seorang yeoja yang masih ada di ambang pintu ingin masuk.

Yunho, Sunggyu, dan Sungjong menatap kearah pintu dimana asal suara pekikkan tadi. Yang ternyata dari teman mereka—Sunggyu&Sungjong—yang juga dipanggil keruangan atasannya.

"Jinyoung..." Guman Sunggyu.

Jiyoung yang tadi ada diambang pintu lalu masuk dan duduk bersama dua orang temannya, Sunggyu dan Sungjong.

Sunggyu menatap kesal pada temannya itu karena Jinyoung yang datang terlambat. "Dari mana kau eoh?" tanya Sunggyu kesal.

Jiyoung tersenyum manis pada teman sipitnya itu. "Hehe, mian hyung. Tadi ada sedikit masalah yang terjadi antar muridku." Ucapnya apa adanya.

"Maaf, kenapa anda bisa menerima undangan tersebut begitu saja?" tanya Sungjong yang lebih focus terhadap hal yang tadi diucapkan oleh atasannya dari pada keterlambatan Jinyoung. Sepertinya dia tidak terima dengan keputusan sepihak yang sudah dimabil oleh Yunho.

Yunho yang tadi memperhatikan salah satu bawahannya yang datang terlambat, kini menatap kearah Sungjong yang juga menatapnya serius. "Ya bisa saja kan, lagi pula petinggi dari Inspirit High School adalah sahabat baik ku." Jawab Yunho santai dan Yunho tersenyum dalam hati karena dia dapat menangkap raut kekesalah dari wajah Sungjong karena jawabannya tadi.

"Kenapa anda tidak mengadakan rapat dengan para pengajar dulu untuk menentukan hal itu?" kali pertanyaan tersebut keluar dari namja bermata sipit bersuara manis bak madu, Kim Sunggyu. Sama hal nya dengan Sungjong, Sunggyu pun tidak terima dengan apa yang dia dengar dari atasannya itu. Sementara Jinyoung menganggukan kepala, setuju dengan pertanyaan Sunggyu.

"Kenapa kami harus mengadakan rapat dulu untuk menerima undangan tersebut?" tanya Jaejoong masuk dari luar dan duduk disofa kosong samping Yunho yang berhadapan dengan Sungjong. "Bukankah bagus jika kami menerima undangan itu, anggap saja ini hiburan dari kami untuk kalian. Memangnya ada apa, apa ada permusuhan antara kalian dengan Inspirit High School?" bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi sesuatu adalah yang kini tengah dilakukan oleh YunJae.

Sunggyu, Sungjong, dan Jinyoung membelalakan mata mereka lagi terkejut dengan yang diucapkan Jaejoong tadi.

"EH?" pekik Jinyoung yang dirasa cukup untuk mewakili kedua temannya, Sunggyu dan Sungjong.

Yunho dan Jaejoong kompak menaikkan alias mereka seolah binggung dengan respon yang ditunjukkan oleh tiga penggajar cantik yang ada dihadapaan mereka kini.

"Eh?… emp… it-… itu… an-…. Ani… anio …. Ti-… tidak ….. tidak ada permusuhan antara kami dan Inspirit High School." Kata Sungjong terbata, gugup dan takut jika Yunho dan Jaejoong tau permusuhan yang sudah lama ada antara Bana High School dan Inspirit High School.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis yang bahkan tidak terlihat oleh Sungjong yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. "Tapi kenapa aku merasa jika yang kau ucapkan tadi itu adalah bohong?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap dalam kearah Sungjong gugup.

**Gluk!**

Sunggyu, Jinyoung dan Sungjong kompak menelan liur mereka setelah mendengar ucapan dari Jaejoong tadi.

"Mak-… maksud anda?" tanya Jnyoung yang juga terbata kerena gugup.

"Ah~ sudahlah! Lebih baik sekarang kalian bertiga beritahukan berita gembira ini pada murid-murid." Perintah Yunho yang mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tidak tega juga melihat tiga pengajar cantik dihadapannya gugup seperti seorang terdakwa yang akan dihukum mati.

'Berita gembira dari mana? Dasar beruang pabo seenaknya saja membuat keputusan.' batin tiga pengajar cantik.

"Ne…" dengan perasaan masih terkejut dan gugup. Ketiga pengajar cantik—Sunggyu, Jinyoung & Sungjong—mengangguk lalu keluar menuju kelas dimana para murid mereka berada.

Setelah kepergian Sunggyu, Jinyoung dan Sungjong dari ruangnnya. YunJae nampak tersenyum senang.

"Cerita dimulai ….." ucap Jaejoong tersenyum manis menatap pintu dimana Sunggyu, Jinyoung dan Sungjong,tadi keluar.

**Flashback End**

* * *

Ruang kelas 3-2 nampak ribut saat sang wali kelas memasuki kelas tersebut. Kim Sunggyu yang merupakan wali kelas dari kelas 3-2 menarik napasnya dalam agar dia bisa lebih tenang. Setelah mendapat kabar dari atasannya, Sunggyu langsung ke kelas dimana dirinya menjabat sebagai wali di kelas itu. Awalnya Sunggyu berharap kelas tenang sehingga dia bisa sedikit meredakan kekesalannya. Tapi mau apa dikata, kelasnya sangatlah ribut dan itu membuat kekesalan Sunggyu mencapai puncaknya.

**Brakk!**

Suara keras dari pertemuan dua benda yaitu meja dan buku yang dipukulkan oleh Sunggyu mampu membuat semua murid yang ada di ruangan itu diam membisu. Semua murid menatap seosangnim cantik bermata sipit yang ada dihadapan mereka dengan tatapan shock. Bagaimana tidak, seosangnim cantik yang biasanya bersikap lembut dan selalu terlihat tenang dan bahagia kini tampak gusar. Ada apa dengan Gyu-seosangnim pikir semua muridnya.

Sunggyu menatap kearah semua murid dihadapannya yang menatapnya dengan shock. "Bisakah kalian diam!" perintah sunggyu pelan.

**Glukk!**

Semua murid kelas 3-2 menelan ludah mereka dengan susah karena tatapan mata wali kelas mereka yang seolah ingin menghabisi mereka satu per satu melalui mata sipitnya. Serta perintah dari Gyu-seosangnim yang walau pun bernada pelan tapi bagaikan lantunan lagu keputusasaan yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

Sunggyu menarik napasnya dalam sebelum berbicara. "Menurutku ini adalah berita buruk, sangat buruk malah. Tapi aku tak tahu apakah itu juga sama dengan kalian." Ucap Sunggyu.

Tak ada satu pun dari siswa 3-2 yang ingin menyela atau berbicara. Mereka tau jika Gyu-seosangnim yang selama ini mereka kenal tak berada dalam tubuh yang kini berdiri dan tengah menatap mereka. Jika dalam keadaan normal—tidak dalam keadaan kesal—pasti salah satu dari mereka akan menyela atau bertanya sehingga membuat kelas lebih ramai namun masih terkendali dan tertib. Tapi berbeda sekarang, Gyu-seosangnim kini nampak seperti sebuah bom yang siap meledak jika salah dalam menanganinya.

"Kita semua diundang dalam perayaan hari jadi Inspirit High School bulan depan." Ucap Sunggyu.

Kelas kembali ramai setelah Gyu-seosangnim mengatakan apa yang diperintahkan YunJae padanya.

**Brakk!**

Suara meja dipukul kembali terdengar di kelas 3-2 membuat kelas itu kembali hening seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sunggyu menghela napasnya panjang. "Aku permisi." Ucap Sunggyu lalu keluar dari kelas. Saat ini dia harus mencari tempat yang benar-benar tenang untuk menjinakkan (?) kekesalannya. Tak dipedulikannya semua murid 3-2 yang binggung dan shock dengan sikapnya sekarang. Tapi sepertinya murid 3-2 mengerti kenapa Gyu-seosangnim mereka terlihat sangat kesal saat ini.

Setelah kepergian Gyu-Seosangnim kelas kembali ramai. Semua siswa membicara tentang undangan dari sekolah rival mereka, Inspirit High School.

...

* * *

...

Tak jauh berbeda dengan kelas 3-2 yang hening setelah Gyu-seosangmin memberitahukan pengumumnan yang membuat keadaaan menjadi tak menentu. Kelas 2-2 juga hening saat ini.

"Tadi saat jam istirahat. Aku, Gyu-seosangnim dan Jong-seosangnim dipanggil keruang petinggi sekolah. Mereka meminta kami untuk menyampaikan ini pada kalian. " ucap Jinyoung pada semua murid kelas 2-2.

Berbeda dengan Sunggyu dan Sungjong, walau pun Jinyoung juga kesal dengan keputusan atasannya. Tapi Jinyoung masih sedikit bisa menerima keputusan atasannya tadi. Tidak seperti Sunggyu dan Sungjong yang tampaknya sangat tak terima dengan keputusan atasan mereka. Terlihat saat Sunggyu dan Sungjong yang terus saja bergumam tak terima sesaat setelah keluar dari ruang atasannya menuju kelas masing-masing dimana mereka menjadi wali kelasnya. Dari pada menjadi sasaran dua temannya Jinyoung langsung kabur setelah selesai dari ruangan atasannya tadi.

Semua murid tampak memfokuskan pendengaran mereka. Sepertinya ini hal yang penting pikir semua murid.

"Kita, Bana High School diundang dalam perayaan hari jadi Inspirit High School satu buan lagi." Ucap Young-seosangmin.

Respon yang sama dengan murid di kelas 3-2 ditunjukkan oleh kelas 2-2. Semua murid langsung membicara pengumuman tadi dengan teman dekat mereka masing-masing yang membuat suasana kelas ramai dan gaduh. Mereka tak memperdulikan jika Young-seosangnim yang menyuruh mereka untuk kembali tenang.

"Bisakah kalian tenang…" suruh Young-seosangnim yang tak didengar oleh muridnya karena suasana kelas yang ramai dan suara Jinyoung yang tak terlalu nyaring.

Berapa kali Jinyoung menegur murid-muridnya tapi tetap tak didengar oleh semua murid 2-2. Hal itu membuat salah seorang siswa yang duduk di pojok belakang menjadi kesal.

"BISAKAH KALIAN TENANG DAN DENGARKAN YOUNG-SEOSANGNIM!" teriak seorang siswa yang duduk di pojok belakang. Teriakkannya tadi membuat siswa lain menatap kearahnya.

"Hoya…" gumam Jinyoung pelan.

"Yack Lee Howon! Bagaimana mungkin kami bisa tenang jika satu bulan lagi kita akan bertamu ke Inspirit High School eoh?" tanya seorang siswa, nampak kekesalan dari wajah siswa tersebut.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Kau ingin memprotes pada Young-seosangnim eoh?" siswa yang tadi berteriak menegur temannya balas bertanya.

Lee Howon atau Hoya adalah ketua kelas di kelas 2-2. Sebenarnya dia adalah seseorang yang bisa dibilang anti sosial. Tapi entah bagaimana dia bisa terpilih sebagai ketua kelas di kelas 2-2.

"Aku tau jika kalian dan Inspirit High School adalah musur besar, bahkan tidak hanya kalian saja tapi seosangnim-seosangnim di sekolah ini juga bermusuhan dengan seosangnim atau murid yang ada di Inspirit High School bukan?" tanya Hoya dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

Selain anti sosial Hoya juga memiliki mulut yang pedas saat dia berkata. Sehingga banyak orang yang malas untuk berdekatan dengannya.

"LEE HOWON! Apa masalahmu eoh? Jika kau menyetujui pengumuman itu lebih baik kau diam." Tegur siswa lain.

"Aku tak memiliki masalah. Aku hanya ingin memberi saran, jika kalian ingin memprotes pengumuman itu pada Young-seosangnim atau dengan petinggi sekolah. Kalian hanya melakukan perkerjaan bodoh dan melelahkan saja. Apa pun yang sudah diputuskan oleh petinggi sekolah tidak akan bisa diganggu gulat lagi, pabo!" ucap Hoya menekankan nadanya pada kalimat terakhir yang membuat siswa yang menegurnya tadi marah.

Saat siswa yang menegur Hoya tadi ingin melayangkan bogem mentah pada Hoya tiba-tiba ….

**Brakk!**

Suara pukulan yang keras membuat semua perhatian tertuju kedepan dimana seorang seosangnim cantik berkulit mulus berdiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dan suara tadi menghentikan siswa yang ingin memukul Hoya.

"Hentikan!" suruh Jinyoung pelan pada semua siswa 2-2, terutama untuk Hoya dan siswa yang tadi bertengkar dan hampir memukul Hoya.

Jinyoung mengangakat kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk dan menatap semua siswa yang balik menatapnya. "Aku tau jika kalian tidak terima dengan keputusan pengumuman tadi. Tapi seperti yang Hoya katakan, jika petinggi sekolah sudah memutuskan maka tidak akan bisa diganggu gugat lagi. Aku juga sama seperti kalian, aku tak terima dan tak suka dengan keputusan ini." Ucap Jinyoung.

Jinyoung menghela napasnya panjang. "Untuk kau Hoya!" Jinyoung menatap Hoya. "Aku tau kau pasti tidak akan peduli dengan hal ini. Tapi aku minta kau jangan menambah keadaan menjadi tambah tak bersahabat dengan komentar pedasmu itu. Mian jika aku berkata demikian." Sambung Jinyoung.

Kini giliran Hoya yang menghela napas. Setelahnya Hoya kembali duduk dan memasang earphone di kedua telinganya.

"Huft… anak itu." Gumam Jinyoung melihat kelakuan Hoya. "Hanya itu yang ingin aku sampaikan, gomawo …" ucap Jinyoung setelahnya dia keluar dari kelas meninggalkan kegaduhan yang ada.

...

* * *

...

**Brakkk!**

Seorang namja cantik membuka pintu dengan kasar membuat semua orang yang ada diruangan yang pintunya dibuka terlonjak kaget.

Semua murid kelas 1-3 yang asik berbicara dengan teman mereka kini kaget dan langsung kembali kebangku masing-masing saat tau pelaku pembuka pintu dengan kasar tadi adalah wali kelas mereka sendiri, Lee Sungjong seosangnim. Habislah kita semua, pikir semua murid 1-3. mereka tau betul jika wali kelas mereka itu tengah marah.

Jong-seosangnim adalah guru yang cukup takuti di Bana High School. Sikapnya yang mudah marah lah yang membuatnya ditakuti oleh para murid.

Sungjong masih mengatur napasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Bukan karena dia habis berlari tapi untuk meredakan amarahnya yang ingin merangkak naik menuju puncak.

"Ada apa dengan Jong-seosangnim?" guman salah seorang murid penghuni kelas 1-3.

Semua murid 1-3 bingung dengan keadaan wali kelas mereka saat ini. Walau pun Jong-seosangnim sering marah-marah tapi mereka tak pernah melihat seosangnim cantik mereka itu seperti saat ini.

"ARRGGGHHH!" pekik Sungjong tiba-tiba membuat semua muridnya bergidik ngeri.

**Brakk!**

Sungjong memukul meja dengan tangannya. "Aku tak tau apa yang mengganggu pikiran petinggi dari sekolah ini. Tapi …" Sungjong menggantung kalimatnya.

Menarik napasnya sebelum kembali berbicara. "Kita semua diundang dalam perayaan hari jadi Inspirit High School bulan depan."

Semua murid tampak diam tak memberikan respon yang berarti. Mereka seolah tak terkejut dengan pengumuman yang diumumkan oleh wali kelas mereka. Walau mereka tampak tak terkejut tapi sebenarnya mereka sangat terkejut dan sangat ingin mengatakan kalau mereka tidak setuju dengan pengumuman tadi. Mereka diam karena mereka tau kalau wali kelas mereka saat ini bener-benar dalam keadaan yang sangat parah…. emosinya.

Hal yang bodoh jika adu argument dengan orang yang tengah diselimuti amarah dan kekesalan, apalagi orang itu adalah wali kelas dari kelas 1-3 Lee Sungjong seosangnim. Seosangmin cantik yang terkenal cukup pemarah. Jika melakukan kesalahan kecil maka akan mendapat omelan dari seosangnim cantik itu. Tapi jika kesalahan yang dilakukan cukup besar maka bersiaplah mendapat hukuman yang mungkin dapat meninggalkan efek jera pada sang pelaku.

Kekesalan Sungjong kembali naik tiga level langsung karena melihat diantara banyaknya siswa 1-3, tidak ada satu pun yangemberikan respon yang berarti. Mereka—siswa 1-3—hanya diam. "Kalian semua! Apa kalian menyetujui pengumuman itu eoh?" tanya Jong-seosangnim kesal pada murid-murid nya.

Semua murid menggelengkan kepala mereka kompak.

Jong-seosangnim mengertakkan giginya melihat respon yang diberikan oleh muridnya yang tak sesuai dengan harapannya. "Ada apa dengan kalian semua eoh?" tanya Jong-seosangnim.

Semua murid kembali menggelengkan kepala mereka kompak.

"YACK! Apa tak ada respon lain yang bisa kalian berikan selain ini eoh." Kesal Sungjong.

Lagi! Semua murid kelas 1-3 menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"KALIAN ! aishh…" ucap Sungjong lalu meninggalkan kelas tanpa pamit.

**Brakk!**

Sama saat membuka pintu, Sungjong menutup pintu dengan kasar.

"Huft~ apa kita melakukan kesalahan lagi." Tanya seorang siswa pada siswa lain.

"Molla….. Bukankah Jong-seosangnim memang selalu begitu." Ucap siswa lainnya.

"Kenapa harus Jong-seosangnim yang menjadi wali kelas kita sih." Keluh siswa yang lain lagi.

Siswa kelas 1-3 baru berkomentar dan berbicara setelah sang wali kelas sudah tak ada lagi dihadapan mereka. Akan sangat menbahayakan jika mereka berkomentar dikala sang wali kelas sedang marah.

...

* * *

...

Dua dari tiga orang seosangnim cantik nampak berjalan dengan kesal. Mereka bertiga baru saja keluar dari kelas di mana mereka menjadi wali kelasnya. Mereka adalah Kim Sunggyu-seosangnim, Jung Jinyoung-seosangnim, dan terakhir Lee Sungjong-seosangnim.

Gyu-seosangnim dan Jong-seosangnim yang nampak berjalan dengan kesal sedangkan Young-seosangnim berjalan santai seperti biasanya.

Setelah melaksanakan tugas dari atasan mereka, tiga seosangnim itu menuju atap sekolah. Gyu-seosangnim yang memang kelasnya dilantai enam tentu tak terlalu repot berjalan jauh manaiki satu lantai menuju atap sekolah yang ada di lantai tujuh.

Sedangkan Young-seosangnim yang kelasnya berada di lantai empat harus menaiki tiga lantai lagi untuk mencapai atap sekolah yang ada di lantai ke tujuh. Young-seosangnim adalah seosangnim yang berjalan santai tidak seperti dua temannya, Gyu-seosangnim dan Jong-seosangnim. Sebenarnya Young-seosangnim juga merasa kesal dengan keputusan yang diambil oleh pihak petinggi sekolah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jika keputusan sudah diambil oleh dua orang petinggi sekolah itu. Maka mau tidak mau dia harus menerimanya bukan? Tapi tidak dengan dua temannya. Gyu-seosangnim dan jong-seosangnim tetap tidak bisa menerima keputusan itu. Jika dihitung dalam persen Gyu-seosangmin hanya 30% saja menyetujui keputusan itu. Berbeda dengan Jong-seosangnim, dia 100% menolak keputusan yang sudah ditetapkan oleh Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong, atasan sekaligus petinggi dari Bana High School.

Diantara tiga seosangnim cantik tadi, Lee Sungjong-seosangnim lah yang paling nampak sangat kesal dan marah. Hal itu tentu disebakan karena keputusan petinggi sekolah yang menerima undangan dari Inspirit High School. Lalu kekesalannya bertingkat dua level karena murid-muridnya di kelas 1-3 yang tidak memberikan respon yang sesuai dengan harapannya. Dan kini kekesalan Jong-seosangnim sudah menduduki posisi puncak. Jong-seosangnim yang menjadi wali kelas 1-3 di mana kelas tersebut berlokasi di lantai dua sehingga membuatnya harus menaiki lima lantai lagi untuk mencapai atap sekolah di lantai tujuh. Dan itu benar-benar terasa sangat jauh dan melelahkan untuk seseorang yang tengah diselimuti amarah dan kekesalan.

...

* * *

...

Gyu-seosangnim yang pertama datang di atap sekolah. Saat dilihatnya dua temannya belum datang dia memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah kursi panjang. Merasakan belaian nyaman dan menyejukkan dari angin yang menepa dirinya, Gyu-seosangnim pun merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi tadi. Lumayan untuk meredakan sedikit kekesalan nya. Sunggyu-seosangnim menutup mata sipitnya saat dirinya sudah berbaring. "Disini benar-benar nyaman." Gumamnya.

Sunggyu begitu menikmati suasana yang memang nyaman di atap sekolah sehingga dia tidak menyadari kedatangan temannya, Jung Jinyoung-seosangnim.

Young-seosangnim orang kedua yang datang di atap sekolah. Saat membuka pintu atap sekolah tadi, Young-seosangnim melihat seseorang tengah berbaring dikursi yang ada diatap sekolah itu. Young-seosangnim tau jika seseorang yang berbaring itu adalah temannya, Kim Sunggyu-seosangnim. Tak sulit untuk Jinyoung mengenali Sunggyu. Karena diantara semua seosangnim yang ada di Bana High School hanya Gyu-seosangnim saja yang berambut merah *seperti di mv 60 sec*.

Jinyoung berjalan perlahan menuju Sunggyu, dia—Jinyoung—tak ingin jika Sunggyu terusik. Jinyoung menatap Sunggyu yang berbaring dikursi panjang tepat disamping dirinya berdiri. Tak ingin mengganggu kenyaman Sunggyu,jinyoung pun duduk disamping Sunggyu dan menikmati sejuknya udara diatap sekolah serta pemandangn yang disajikan.

Tiba-tiba …

**Brakk!**

Pintu atap sekolah dibuka dengan kasar oleh seseorang. Didengar dari suara gebrakkan tadi sepertinya sang pelaku adalah wali kelas 1-3.

Jinyoung yang tadi tengah menikmati suasa yang benar-benar sejuk di atap sekolah harus telonjak kaget saat mendengar suara gebrakkan pintu.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Jinyoung, Sunggyu yang hampir tertidur juga terlonjak kaget dan langsung bangun dari acara rebahannya tadi.

Sunggyu dan Jinyoung kompak menatap seseorang yang membuka pintu dengan pelan—baca: kasar—sehingga membuat mereka berdua sama-sama terlonjak kaget.

Dan benar saja sang pelaku pembukaan pintu tadi adalah …..

"Sungjong….." gumam Sunggyu dan Jinyoung bersamaan.

Sungjong menghampiri kedua temannya.

"Kau habis ikut lomba marathon dimana?" tanya Jinyoung yang melihat napas Sungjong tampak tersengal seperti orang yang habis lari maraton ratusan ribu kilometer.

Sungjong menatap Jinyoung dengan tajam seolah dengan tatapanya itu Sungjong mampu membunuh Jinyoung. Tapi hal itu tidak akan mempan dengan Jinyoung atau Sunggyu, karena mereka berdua sudah sangat mengenal seperti apa sosok Sungjong sebenarnya begitu pun sebaliknya.

Tak ingin memperparah kekesalan Sungjong, Jinyoung pun minta maaf. "Mian….." ucap sambil tersenyum manis.

Sungjong diam dan mengatur napasnya sebelum berbicara dengan dua teman cantiknya. "Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan setuju dengan keputusan sepihak itu." Ucap Sungjong.

"Nado..." timpal Sunggyu.

Menunggu beberapa saat namun tidak ada tanggapan dari Jinyoung membuat Sunggyu dan Sungjong menatap penuh tanya pada Jinyoung.

Mengerti dengan tatapan dua temannya, Jinyoung menghela napas sebelum menjawab. "Setuju atau tidak setuju kita tetap harus menerima keputusan itu, bukan? Kalian kan tau jika Yunho-shi dan Jaejoong-shi sudah memutuskan satu keputusan maka tidak seorang pun yang bisa mengubahnya kecuali salah satu dari mereka sendiri. Orang lain? Jangan mimpi." Ucap Jinyoung.

Sunggyu dan Sungjong tampak berpikir, benar juga apa yang diucapkan oleh Jinyoung.

"Tapi tak seharusnya mereka mengambil keputusan hanya sepihak saja tanpa mengadakan rapat dulu dengan kita atau pengajar lain." Ucap Sunggyu yang nampaknya masih tidak terima.

"Benar! Dan sepertinya ada yang mereka yang rencanakan." Ucap Sungjong membuat Sunggyu dan Jinyoung mentapnya penuh tanya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sunggyu.

"Kalau tidak salah dua hari yang lalu. Dua orang petinggi Inspirit High School yang juga sahabat dari Yunho-shi dan Jaejoong-shi datang kemari." Ucap Sungjong.

"Lalu kau berpikir jika petinggi Inspirit High School dan atasan kita tengah menyusun rencana yang kau maksud kan itu eoh?" tanya Jinyoung yang tak habis pikir dengan yang ada dalam benak Sungjong.

"Kurasa apa yang diucapkan Sungjong memang benar." Sunggyu berujar.

"Oh~ ayolah hyung!" ucap Jinyoung yang terdengar seperti sebuah rengekkan.

"Coba kau pikir. Setelah dua petinggi Inspirit High School datang kemari, Yunho-shi dan Jaejoong-shi memberitahukan pada kita jika mereka menerima undangan yang ditujukkan untuk sekolah kita. Padahal sejak dulu, kita atau Inspirit High School tidak pernah ikut berpartisipasi dalam perayaan hari jadi salah satu sekolah. Kalau pun undangan ada, paling cuman Yunho-shi dan Jaejoong-shi atau ketua osis saja yang datang, bukan seluruh sekolah ikut andil seperti sekarang." Ucap Sunggyu panjang lebar, Sungjong mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan teman sipitnya itu.

"Bukankah Sungjong tadi bilang jika dua petinggi Inspirit High School datang dua hari yang lalu, hyung. Sedangkan Yunho-shi dan Jaejoong-shi baru hari ini memberitahukan perihal undangan itu pada kita." Ucap Jinyoung.

"Sudahlah hyung!" tegur Sungjong pada Jinyoung. "Dua hari yang lalu atau seratus tahun yang lalu, aku tidak peduli. Aku yakin jika kabar permusuhan antara kita dan Inspirit High School sudah sampai ditelinga petinggi sekolah. Dan aku yakin jika ini adalah salah satu rencana mereka." Ucap Sungjong.

"Kurasa begitu." Gumam Sunggyu.

"Jika memang ini salah satu rencana dari petinggi sekolah. Apa yang akan kita lakukan." Tanya Jinyoung.

"Eh? Kupikir kau tidak akan ikut dengan rencana yang akan kami lakukan nanti." Ucap Sunggyu tak menyangka karena sejak tadi Jinyoung terus saja berbicara yang bertolak belakang dengannya atau pun Sungjong.

"Aishh….." gumam Jinyoung.

"Tak ada pilihan lain selain kita ikuti apa kemauan dari Yunho-shi dan Jaejoong-shi. Tapi akan ku buat Inspirit High School menyesal telah mengundang kita." Ucap Sungjong dengan smirk evil yang terpahat indah dibibir casual nya.

Sunggyu dan Jinyoung menelan ludah mereka bersamaan saat melihat senyum mengerikan dari seosangnim termuda dari mereka berdua, Lee Sungjong-seosangnim.

'Habislah …" ucap Sunggyu dan Jinyoung dalam hati. Entah kenapa pikiran mereka sama saat melihat smirk evil dari Sungjong. Sunggyu dan Jinyoung juga menatap horror kearah Sungjong yang masih menampakan smirk evil nya.

.

.

.

_TBC_

.

.

.

Mencari keberadaan main cast yang lain?

Sabar ….. mereka akan muncul jika ff ini terus berlanjut. Tapi, mereka tidak akan muncul jika ff berhenti disini…

.

.

Hwaaaaaaa !

Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae sudah membuat semua readers yang menunggu lama kelanjutan ff ini. Z.I benar2 TIDAK MENYANGKA jika ff ini mendapat respon yang sesuai dengan harapan Z.I

Gomawo buat semua reader yang udah RnR ff Z.I ya ... saiya terharu *plakkk, lebayy*

.

.

.

Review …..


End file.
